


Serve it boy.

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Chef Castiel, M/M, Rimming, Sorted, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a chef and Dean is one of his friends who helps him in the kitchen. </p><p>Together they make youtube vid.</p><p>And sometimes have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serve it boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Saskia showed me some awesome cooking video and there was these two guys i start shipping in the second i saw them. Its called Sorted and they are on youtube and tumblr. Just check them out. 
> 
> Ben - Cas  
> Barry-Dean
> 
> This is ,again,for my lovely and really inspiring friend/soul mate ( Just because) Saskia (littlegrayghost.tumblr.com)(she is the beta too, just fyi :D)
> 
> have fun my lovely loves

 

“Cut these onions.” Castiel told Dean and smirked as he turned his back to his partner, who got into motion and immediately started cutting the violet onions.

He could feel the sexual tension in the air that build itself since the show started and it was thick like the onions Dean was cutting.

Castiel kept explaining the recipe to the camera and walked around Dean, stroking his back or his thigh, while walking behind him. At some point he stopped and looked over Dean’s shoulder to watch him cutting the onions. Castiel glanced up to the camera before pressing himself against Dean. His hips were pressed against Dean’s ass and he could feel the butt-plug ,which he put there not half an hour ago, as he rubbed his half hard cock between Dean's ass cheeks.

He could hear and feel when Dean took a deep uneven breath before he asked him: “Am I doing it correct, Chef?”

“You are doing good.” Castiel told him with a low voice and caressed his boyfriend's hipbones softly which had Dean jumping slightly. The chef of the online cooking show smiled mischievously before he brought his attention back and released Dean to continue cooking.

At the end of the recorded video Castiel put a plate full of delicious chicken right in front of Dean and smiled at the camera. “This chicken was sorted.” he said and slid closer to Dean, who was trying the chicken before placing his hands on the taller man's ass. Dean, taking a look upwards, smiled at the camera before saying his line to finish the video and continued eating.

Wrapping up the shot Cas started cleaning their kitchen while observing Dean. His lover was still bent over the table to eat, his hips twitching every now and then and he made soft noises while devouring the delicious chicken. A few seconds later Castiel couldn’t take it anymore, rushed to his lover, hands still dripping with water and pulled the man's jeans down.

Dean made a surprised sound but shoved the half empty plate away from him before pressing his face against the table. Swaying his hips seductively Dean threw a glace over his shoulder to Castiel who pressed his cheeks apart to get a good look at his stretched hole.

His master moaned softly as he saw how red and puffy his rim were and how some of Cas' come leaked out to run down Dean’s balls.

“Good boy, you look so good. Like a perfect dish.” Castiel muttered and tugged at the plug which had Dean moan softly. “I want to eat you. I want to eat you out. You look so delicious.” He complimented him before pulling the plug out in one hard motion.

Dean grunted desperately and gripped the edge of the table hard as a mixture of pleasure and feeling empty washed over him. He could feel fingers around his rim and a tongue licking the come off his balls and he sighed in pleasure.

“More.” He whispered and gasped as he got a hard smack on his ass in response.

“What did you say ?” Castiel asked and leaned over him, his chest to Dean’s back and pressed him into the table.

“More, chef. Please.”

“Good boy.” Cas muttered and kissed his neck, before he sinking down to his knees behind his pet. Stroking the now red cheek he pressed kisses all over Dean's ass, sliding his lips to the his pet's hole.

The taste of himself and Dean exploded all over his tongue as he lapped at the red hole, letting his own come drip into his mouth while pressing his tongue into Dean.

He leaned away and watched in pleasure as Dean’s hole clenched around thin air, still leaking come and saliva. “Beautiful, so stretched open for me. And you taste so good today, my beloved pet.” He purred and rubbed his thumb over his boys’ pussy.

“Just for you chef, always for you chef.” Dean stammered while scratching over the wood table, trying to get a hold.

“hush, darling boy. Stay still.” Cas whispered softly and dived right back between Dean’s cheeks.

His boy pet started moaning and quivered so sweetly while his chef licked and ate him out, sucking at the puckered skin, tasting him like a good dish.

Castiel sighed as he slowly backed off. The perfect taste still on his lips, his perfect boy in front of him.

“are you ready for the next serving ?” Castiel asked him and stood up. He unbuttoned his jeans and let them slide on the ground before cupping his erect cock with his hand, stroking his member through his boxers.

“yes chef, I’m ready.” Dean moaned and canted his hips up, perfect to grasp and fuck.

In one swift motion Castiel pushed his boxers down and fisted his cock in one hand while the other one spread Dean’s cheeks apart. Slowly he slid the head of his cock over his boy's crack, down to his hole, catches the rim with his head.

A low whine came from his boy as he repeated the movement, letting his cock head slide deeper into Dean's hole every time until his boy jerked his hips upwards and pulled him in completely.

A groan came from both of them as Castiel bottomed out.

“didn’t I tell you to keep still?” Castiel asked with a rasping voice while staying inside as deep as he could.

“But chef…” Dean whined and trying to move his hips.

“Don't talk back to me, boy. Later you get your punishment.” He told his pet while sliding a hand up into Dean's hair before pressing his head onto the table.

“Beautiful” Cas muttered once again before he started thrusting into Dean. His hips slapping against his boy's ass, which got redder with every thrust. A stream of cusswords mixed with Castiel's name filled the room every time his cock hit Dean's prostate. Castiel got lost in the sensation of heat and tightness around his dick. And Dean. Just the feeling of Dean under him made his head dizzy, just the look of Dean bend over the table drove him crazy.

Letting go of his lover's hip Cas slid his left hand to Dean's shoulder, stroking the skin there, caressing it while pounding into him.

“Such a good boy.” He praised him, raising the tempo of his thrusts. Making them harder and faster. More dirtier.

“can you come for me just like that ? Just from the feeling of me inside you ? Can you be a good boy and serve your chef?” Castiel asked breathlessly.

His boy nodded fast against the table and moaned as Castiel leaned forward, pressing his chest to Dean's back before whispering a single word into his ear.

“Come.”

His boy cried and came all over the floor and table and while his body was shaking and twitching with the orgasm. Castiel kept fucking him hard through his orgasm but he lost his self-control when Dean's ass twitched hard around him.

With one last thrust he buried his dick deep inside of his pet, shooting his come deep into him.

“Good boy.” He whispered and pressed his face to the sweat slick skin of Dean’s back.

-

“Are you still hungry, love?” Castiel asked him stroking Dean's cheek softly, before he placing a kiss on his lips.

“A little bit. Didn’t got to finish the chicken earlier.” Dean told him, who sat in his favorite place on the couch in the living room.

“You want some of the ice cream I made yesterday?” Castiel walked to the fridge, taking a look into it.

“Sure and bring some cookies.”

“Chocolate or peanut butter?”

“Peanut butter.”

With a soft smile Castiel pulled the ice cream box from the fridge and added some cookies from the pantry, making his way back to his boyfriend.

“Here my love.” He said as he placed the food onto the table in front of Dean.

“Thank you, Cas.” Dean said and kissed him again, before driving his spoon into the ice cream.

Castiel smiled and slid behind Dean onto the couch, snuggling close to him.

“I love you.” He whispered into the skin of Dean’s neck.

“love you too.” Dean replied happily with a mouthful of ice cream. 


End file.
